<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking about everything you'll do to me by librarysrestrictedsection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684110">Thinking about everything you'll do to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection'>librarysrestrictedsection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beau dealing with Feelings, F/F, Fantasizing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Reading Yasha's Letter in the tub, Sensual Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau, after reading the letter from Yasha, has a bit of a hard time figuring out her feelings.  There are many that she feels for the other woman, especially those concerning how her body aches in thought of the other.  Of course, now it is hard to fantasize about the woman without...feeling so much more.  </p><p>Still, her mind wanders as she remains soaking in the warm bath water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking about everything you'll do to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another anonymous prompt that was sent in to my askbox in December.  Finally got around to it now that the holidays are over with. <br/> I also wanted to write something more sensual and...warm feeling after what I've been going through.  This prompt definitely helped me just get back into enjoying writing.</p><p>Prompt from Anonymous said: “Beau after reading Yasha’s letter in the bath…”</p><p>Hope you all enjoy this fic~  Let me know with Comments and Kudos~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard getting off to her fantasies now after reading the letter.  She never really had a problem getting aroused by whatever she could think of, mostly about one person in particular now.  But now, every thought of Yasha came with the thought of the poem sitting now by the tub after being read.</p><p>Beau’s body felt tingly, alight with a fire and burning not from the warm water she rested in.</p><p>She wanted to do something, <em>anything</em>, to distract her mind from all the...feeling that Yasha had put down in ink.  Masturbation came out on top of her thoughts, but it was stopped dead in the tracks by the fact that she couldn’t do so willingly with the thoughts of Yasha now.</p><p>Well, she could, but they would definitely be far different than her usual ones.</p><p> </p><p>Now her mind gave her images and scenes of them lying together in bed with a fire crackling in the hearth nearby.  Maybe some soft music nearby, though how that would be possible without being watched wasn’t really thought too hard about.  They would be lying together in bed, naked, and skin brushing against the other.</p><p>An electric buzz would be there, keeping them close, as well as the cold that would certainly be there if they pulled away.  One of Yasha’s hands would come up to cup her face, rubbing her thumb softly against Beau’s cheek.  She would smile back, appreciative of such a soft touch, before reaching over as well and wrapping an arm around Yasha’s back.  There her hand would rub the sore, tense spots on the other’s back.</p><p>“Beau,” her name would fall like a soft sigh from Yasha’s lips.</p><p>In response, Beau would slide her hands lower until she could feel the small swell of the other's bottom in her hand.  A chuckle would echo in her ears, before an appreciative sound would fall from Yasha's lips.  Her fingers would knead into the flesh like Frumpkin making kitty biscuits.  Sometimes they would press hard into a sore spot left behind by Beau herself.</p><p>That's when Yasha would groan and lift her knee up between them just enough to press between Beau's legs that opened up for her.  The monk would grind herself down against the knee, causing it to become slick with the wetness growing between her folds from her entrance.  A soreness from earlier activities involving Yasha’s mouth and talented fingers would make Beau moan even more as it ached.</p><p>“Feels so sore,” Beau would moan out, groaning as Yasha would lightly buck her knee up for her to ride it more.  As it would settle back down, almost pulling away, then she would plead, “No, keep going.  Don’t stop.”</p><p>Yasha would chuckle once more, and soon one of her hands would move in place of where her knee once was.  Her hand would caress between the folds, with her thumb rubbing circles against her clit and the tips of her fingers teasing her entrance.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to stop.  Since you make such lovely sounds,” Yasha would huskily breathe into Beau’s ear, making her shudder in arousal as the feeling of warm breath and those words.</p><p>“Then keep going, please.”</p><p>Yasha would, rubbing at her clit into to have Beau moaning.  Then her hand would slide lower, dipping two fingers inside of the entrance.  They would slide in easily enough, since it wouldn’t have been the first time that they entered Beau.  As they crooked and pressed against her inner wall, that’s when Beau’s voice would rise in volume, echoing along the room.  But Yasha wouldn’t stop, thrusting those fingers in and out and even scissoring them open as she continued.</p><p>Beau would be a mess on the bed, squirming and moaning as Yasha fucked her pussy with those fingers.  Once she added another, making sure to drag it through her wet folds, the monk felt her lungs nearly seize up.  She couldn’t breathe at how good it felt.</p><p>“I’m so- Yasha, I’m <em>so</em> close,” Beau would cry out, rocking her hips urgently.  Her whole body felt on the cusp of orgasm, remembering how good the other made her feel last time.  She wanted to feel good once more, over and over again if possible.</p><p>Yasha would continue without stopping, leaving Beau without a moment to find peace as her arousal rose so high.  Like flying high into the air, among the clouds.  Lifting higher and higher with each stroke of her fingers and press of her lips against Beau’s love-marked neck.</p><p>After one particular hard bite to her flesh and a certain press of her fingers, Beau would cry out as her body would seize and shake in orgasm.  Nothing would be kept from the flood of heat that would course through her veins, burning hotter than any fire spell.  It consumed her body and thoughts.</p><p>As she laid there, panting and gasping out soft moans from such a climax, Yasha would remove her fingers from within Beau and soon move to massage out some tension in the monk’s lower back.  Skin prickling with overly sensitive nerves, Beau would shudder under such a touch and curl up closer to the woman that had just given her an <em>amazing</em> orgasm.</p><p>Her own hands would wrap around and hold Yasha close, never wanting to be apart.  It felt wonderful to be held close by the other woman, to have her do all that and more to her.  She would return the pleasure, soon, once her own body began to feel less like mush.  While doing so, all she could feel was every touch of skin between them and the soft, steady breathing between them.</p><p>“I love you, Beau,” Yasha would murmur out, making the whole dream complete.  Just a few words, and Beau would never want anyone else in her heart then.</p><p> </p><p>Now Beau was left with such a desire within her mind.  A desire of intimacy and pleasure, of something that made her ache more than she had ever felt before.  Yasha made her feel this way, almost effortlessly.  After all that they had been through and would continue to go through as a group with the others, Beau wouldn’t want to be far away from the other woman.</p><p>Now she had an inkling how Yasha felt as well with her letter.</p><p>Maybe she could get to talk with her and tell her all about how she felt and what she wanted to do with the other.  <em>Everything</em> she fantasized about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out <a href="https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me!  My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>